sparktheelectricjesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Tropos
Tropos 'is a minor character introduced in [[Spark the Electric Jester|''Spark the Electric Jester]]. He is seen along with an infected Romalo at the end of [[Smog City|'''Smog City]], being the level's end boss. Appearance Tropos is a primarily green robot with lots of features. He has no head, with his facial features being on his chest. He wears gray glasses with red dots. His face also has the trademark GPA jagged overbite. His shoulders are blue with yellow and red circular signs. His arms are gray and green, with some red and yellow highlights. His hands contain a couple spikes each. His pelvis is red, and leads into the legs. The legs are gray, which then lead into the feet, which are green with red highlights. There are spikes on the front of the feet, as well as wheels on the back for mobility. Personality Tropos appears to be a very reasonable character, as he was put in charge of keeping an eye on the trickster Romalo. He seems to dislike that job, with him calling it "the worst job ever" in the former draft of the story. He also seems to be easily tricked, as Romalo tricked him into thinking he had stolen his eyes while Tropos was looking at him at the time. He harbors no ill will to Spark, only fighting him because Freom forced him to. History Tropos is seen alongside Romalo at the end of Smog Downtown in a plaza. After Romalo checks out Spark's body, a wave of ships leaves the area, prompting Romalo to get angry, as they left him without his permission. Tropos corrects Romalo, but Romalo tells him to shut up and kill Spark. After Romalo leaves, Spark calls Romalo a jerk, with Tropos agreeing, and saying he's supposed to keep an eye on him (as requested by his boss, Freom). Tropos then calls it the worst job ever, prompting Spark to sympathize with him. Tropos then says he's going to fight to the death with Spark, and Spark just goes along with it. Spark ends up winning the fight, leaving Tropos damaged. It's unknown what happened to Tropos afterwards. After the 1.5. update, Tropos's story text was slightly changed. After Romalo "takes" Spark's wallet, Spark gets angry, only for Tropos to point out that, because Spark is naked, he couldn't have been carrying his wallet. He then says that Romalo tricked him as well, saying that he took Tropos's eyes away while Tropos was looking at him, and Tropos asked for them back. Spark and Tropos laugh at that moment, and Spark's about to leave when Tropos says he's supposed to fight Spark to the death to support his boss's world domination plans. Spark says it's fine, but soon realizes what he meant just before the battle begins. As in the previous versions, Spark wins the battle, and Tropos is left damaged. Again, what happens to Tropos afterwards is unknown. Abilities Tropos is a character that prefers hand-to-hand combat, being able to jump to incredible heights to kick Spark. He seems to have incredible power, as he can dismantle part of the ground to kick it at Spark, alongside being able to punch the ground to manipulate the ground into creating barriers for him. He can also punch the air, creating shockwaves for Spark to avoid. Gallery TroposPunch.gif|Tropos punching. TroposDead.gif|Defeated Tropos. Trivia * Tropos was originally going to be seen in the meet-up area before Megaraph Fleet, but for whatever reason, he was removed. * His name translates to "a way to do something" in Greek. It could also be a potential anagram of "troops", seeing his involvement in Freom's army and deploying ships. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Spark the Electric Jester Category:GPAs Category:Bots Category:Minor Characters